


Reign x Vikings

by LordAvanti



Series: Reign X Vikings [1]
Category: Reign (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fanfic, Reign x Vikings, Vikings, crossover fic, reign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAvanti/pseuds/LordAvanti
Summary: In preparation of a feast Queen Mary gets the news vikings are raiding her villagers. She is planning on taking down that threat by inviting their leader into her home. And this is when she met the cripple behind the blue eyes, Ivar The Boneless.





	1. Chapter 1

The knock on the door waked her up of gazing to her own reflexion in the mirror. Mary shifted her dark eyes through the mirror towards the door. ‘Come in.’ She invited the person on the other side. The servant standing behind her braided her hair without looking up to whoever came in. A blond woman appeared and Mary her smile widened. ‘Greer.’ She greeted the woman, gesturing her to walk into the room.   
‘Mary.’ She bowed politely. If there was a person who never had to call her queen than it was Greer, one of Mary’s oldest friends and also a lady in her council. The woman walked the room further in and shortly nodded to the servant before she laid her attention back to Mary. ‘Is there something I can assist with in preparations for the feast next week?’ Greer asked. Mary looked back in the mirror to the servant who placed the delicate crown between her braids.   
‘Thank you.’ Mary thanked her when the servant stepped back and bowed politely. She stood up and left her place before the mirrors to join Greer. ‘You help can always be of use Greer, you know that.’ Mary smiled, placing a squeeze in Greer her arm before walking out.   
‘Will there be a lot of suitors?’ Greer asked once they entered the hallway. Mary never looked forward to a feast that contained possible suitors, men praying for her throne, for Scotland.   
‘Which feast doesn’t has one.’   
‘It’s your birthday, at least you have a say in whose attending?’ Greer protested. Mary smiled and looked aside to her.   
‘I’m the queen of Scotland, there are always diplomatic matters within the pleasure of even a birthday. As long as the right people are there, there is really nothing that can destroy the day.’ Mary said while nodding to a soldier passing by. Both woman looked up to the man walking around the corner.   
‘Sister, there you are.’   
‘James.’ Mary her voice pitched a little when she saw her brother coming around the corner. James looked to Greer and nodded with a smile before he rested his attention back to Mary.   
‘We have a problem.’ He began. Mary her smile died and she looked aside to Greer. Greer smiled by the look, knowing that there previous subject was the cause of her judging look now.   
‘I will let you both to it.’ She followed.   
‘No, Greer, stay,’ Mary began before turning back to her brother. ‘what is the problem?’ She asked further. James turned around and walked on her other side with her to the hall.   
‘Some far of village has been plundered,’ he began. ‘a lot of damage, houses are been set on fire, people are dead and this isn’t the only village.’ James explained. Mary folded her hands together and clenched her jaws.   
‘Did you go?’   
‘Yes I did.’ James nodded. Mary looked aside to him, to the concern he showed in his eyes. ‘The people demand justice.’ He followed. Mary walked into the throne room and walked over to the empty throne standing there in the middle. She sat down, placing her head slightly on her hand.   
‘Do we know who does this?’ Mary asked, looking up to her brother again.  
‘Vikings.’   
‘Vikings?’ Greer asked a little confused.   
‘It isn’t the first time Vikings enter Scotland to raid.’ He explained Greer.   
‘It will be the last time.’   
‘Sister.’   
‘I’m the queen of Scots, if those pagans think they can undermine my rule, they are wrong.’ She raised her voice a little and James took a step back, lifting his head a few inches. ‘Get me their leader.’ She commanded. James and Greer changed a look with each other before he nodded and walked to the door out. Mary leaned back in the throne and gazed to the closing door, why the trouble always came on the moment she least wanted it.

Mary walked through the garden when she heard the distinct sound of horse hooves over the courtyard. She turned around and stroke her dress before walking over, looking at her soldiers and her brother getting down from their horses. James pulled a man in front on a rope, pushing him on his knees. Mary looked at his braided long hair, the axe around his belt, not half as descent as her soldiers were. Two days, her brother left two days ago to get that leader and here he was. The man looked up, scouting her body before he smiled, almost charming.   
‘Queen Mary.’ He greeted her. ‘You probably don’t know who I am.’  
‘And you only speak when I command you to speak.’ She stated right after his words. He pressed his lips together and smiled. This situation amused him, clearly. Mary looked up from him to her brother.   
‘Hvitserk Ragnarsson.’ James presented him to Mary. She looked back to the Viking sitting on his knees.   
‘And he is the leader? He doesn’t look like a leader.’   
‘That is because I’m not a leader.’ Hvitserk said. Mary turned her eyes back to him, silencing him with the stern look in her dark eyes. When she looked back to James he just gave her a promising look. Clearly this man was a handful. Mary switched a look between the Viking and her brother before she rested her attention back to the pagan sitting on her knees.   
‘Who is your leader?’ She asked him polite. Hvitserk placed his foot under his body to stand up again but a soldier put him down. ‘Let him.’ Mary said to him. The soldier took a step back and Hvitserk stood up, smiling. He arched his back like he had sat in that position for quite some time. He folded his hands together for his chest before he started to talk.   
‘My brother is.’ He announced. Mary pressed her lips together and nodded swiftly.   
‘Good.’ She stated, turning her gaze back to her brother. ‘Please James, would you be so kind to return to whatever settlement or camp they have out there and say that leader that I have his brother,’ she paused a moment, looking back to Hvitserk. ‘If he doesn’t come to my court before next week I’m gonna hang his brother for destroying my villages.’ She followed. Hvitserk opened his mouth before closing it. It took him some time but he started chuckling, stepping forward to her. She pushed her hand up to one of the soldiers who wanted to stop Hvitserk from closing in.   
‘You know who my brother is?’ He asked her, his voice darkening. Mary looked him right in the eyes, not flinching an inch of the distant he covered with his body. ‘He is Ivar The Boneless, the leader of a great heathen army.’ The power streaming from those words pushed her eyebrow up.   
‘And I’m Mary Stuart, queen of Scots.’ She reacted back. Hvitserk smiled, placing a step back.   
‘Offcourse, Ivar is looking forward to meeting you, he certainly will want a thing or two.’ Hvitserk whispered, looking over her body, to the castle behind her.   
‘Get him inside,’ she reacted coldly before turning back to James. ‘Get me Ivar The Boneless.’   
‘Off course, my queen.’ He bowed before turning to the soldiers and handing out commands. Mary took a breath and turned around, looking up to her home. Let him come.


	2. Chapter 2

‘We want justice.’ The boy demanded. He was all alone, with no father, no mother for they got killed by those pagan invaders. He had nowhere to go, no home, no family and no status to demand something. And he wasn’t the only one, every survivor of the attack stood before her in the throne room demanding justice.   
‘Justice will be served.’ Mary promised them. She looked aside to James who looked just as compassioned to the villagers as she did. She compensated them with a new home, food to get through the next weeks and the promise to punish the ones who did this to them. The boy bowed and walked with the other villagers out. Mary watched the doors close before she signed and stood up.   
‘He will come Mary.’ James reassured her.   
‘It has been four days, if he cared enough for his brother he would come the day after you gave the order to his men.’ Mary reacted. The situation frustrated her more than she let on. She walked over to the window, looking out to the villagers walking away. ‘They need to know I’m taking care of it.’   
‘And you do. You do already more than another king or queen would do. Be patience sister.’ James smiled encouraged. Mary looked over her shoulder and smiled, slowly looking back outside.   
‘Get me the prisoner.’ She commanded one of the guards. She turned away from the window towards her brother who stood aside her throne. She didn’t know what she would do without him. He was more than just an advisor, he was her brother, her family, she trusted him with her life. She returned back to her throne, her thought still with the Viking leader when the guards walked in with the prisoner between them.   
‘Queen Mary.’ Hvitserk greeted her with a bow. His attitude didn’t change a bit, he was still in that way smiling … dangerously. She nodded towards one of her guards who unchained him. He stroke his wrists, Mary jus observed him before she turned her head aside to her brother.   
‘Leave us.’ She whispered.   
‘You sure?’ James asked. Mary looked back to the pagan.   
‘Are you planning on killing me Hvitserk?’   
‘No,’ he answered with a small smile. ‘what would be the fun in that.’ He followed. Mary looked back to her brother who suppressed a sign and nodded, pointing the guards out until there was nobody left except for Mary and Hvitserk. She leaned back, lifting her head a little while looking at him. He was just looking back.   
‘You have been here for four days, I’m almost planning on thinking your brother doesn’t give a damn about your faith.’ She began. And there it was again, that chuckle of him. He was an attractive man, she had to admit, the strong black armor suited him just as that wild braided hair did.   
‘Can I speak freely?’   
‘Offcourse.’ She nodded. Hvitserk set a step closer, looking her right in the eyes. If he did it to strike fear down he was failing, Mary gazed in a great many eyes and she conquered them all. He was no different.   
‘You are trying to anticipate the uncertainty of this situation, of my brother. I can only tell you he already got it all figured out,’ Hvitserk placed his finger against his temple. ‘that is what he does.’ He followed.   
‘Uncertainties or not, your brother his faith is fixed, he will be punished for what he did.’ She fired right back. Hvitserk pressed his lips together and just nodded, she could see he wasn’t meaning it. ‘If you so well know your brother, why don’t you just amuse me with the details?’ She asked him boldly. He licked his lips, stepping forward until his one foot was placed onto the little platform on which her throne stood. She lifted her chin while he hovered forward, resting his upper body on his one knee.   
‘I know he will look at you Mary Stuart, and he will see potential. When Ivar sees potential he is willing on going great lengths to get it. You better embrace the fact that you will have to listen to what he has to say.’ The last of his words hardly a whisper. Mary pushed her body a little closer, bringing her face to his.   
‘And you better know that I had a great many deal of men claiming they can overthrow me.’ She whispered, standing up in the act. Hvitserk backed away with a smile, putting his hands up in surrender when she took a step from the platform, not even touching him. ‘I’m a queen, not a slave for him to toss around.’ Her voice grew a little more demanding. She stopped and he did the same, standing before her on practical the same eye level. ‘He will be no different.’ She silenced the subject. Hvitserk took a step back, bowing.   
‘If you say so, queen Mary.’ He politely said in his bow. He was mocking her in a humoring way. Hvitserk didn’t look like a threat, although that could shift easily when he would join his brother again.   
‘I have been a queen since I was born, I know how to keep my life, my crown, my people safe.’ She followed, turning back to her throne.   
‘Doesn’t it blacken your heart, being a queen for so long?’ He asked. She froze, gazing at the throne while she repeated that question in her head. Did it blacken her heart? She faced the treat of getting killed numerous times, she face marriage, death, betrayal, she learned to distant herself, learned that love wasn’t a rule. She looked to the ground before she slowly turned back around to Hvitserk.   
‘Ruling doesn’t demand a heart, it demands strength and authority.’ She coldly answered him. Hvitserk looked at her, like he recognized something in her that looked familiar. ‘Guards!’ She voiced through the throne room, not looking away from Hvitserk. The guards pushed the door open and walked in on her. ‘Bring Hvitserk back to his cell.’ She followed, not wanting to get further on the subject. Hvitserk nodded, willingly turning around and following the two guards. Mary looked at the back of him until he was out of sight before she turned around and gazed at her throne. Nobody would challenge her throne and certainly nobody would challenge her rule, not even a pagan leader who thought he known best.

Greer handed Mary her crown which a servant girl putted in her dark hair. Mary took a deep breath and looked in the mirror to the dress she wore. A light colored dress with a transparent layer around her shoulders, masked under the details of slight gold. Her dark hair laid loose over her shoulders, her hands folded against her stomach. ‘You should smile a little more on your birthday.’ Greer advised her. Mary looked aside and smiled relaxed.   
‘I know.’ She admitted. Knowing the guests were arriving she hardly had looked forward to it. After seven days a patiently waiting she realized that he wasn’t planning on showing up until now, this night, this feast. Mary looked back to her reflexion in the mirror before looking over her shoulder to the guard who entered the room.   
‘The guests are arrived.’ He announced with a bow. Mary looked to Greer who just smiled.   
‘You look stunning.’ She praised her. Mary looked down over her dress before walking out of the room. She got accompanied by two guards who brought her by the throne room where all her guests were awaiting her. It were lords, ladies with influence and power, her subjects and even potential suitors. The all applause when she walked in and Mary smiled, lifting her hand gently to demand silence.   
‘Thank you all for coming,’ she started while taking a glass over from her brother, she thanked him with a nod. ‘despite the cruelty from this world and recent events there needs to be a least a moment to join together in a celebration. I want to thank the alliances I have, the lords supporting my claim and the armies for defending this land. I wouldn’t be standing here because of that.’ She lifted her glass.   
‘To the Queen of Scotland.’ James announced and everybody repeated that in a bow. Mary smiled, thanking the guests who congratulated her on her birthday, giving her gifts.  
‘Mary.’ A female voice greeted her from behind. Mary turned around and frowned her eyebrows surprised.   
‘Catherine, I didn’t expected you here.’ She outed. The woman laid her hands on Mary her shoulder and kissed each cheek. An example of an enemy that turned out to be a friend, a very powerful friend. ‘Did you sail all the way from France?’  
‘Yes my dear, you have the greetings from the king.’ Catherine smiled, folding her hands together while criticizing the people gathered in the room. ‘How is Scotland fairing?’ She asked, always straight forward. Mary didn’t always love Catherine De’ Medici, queen regent of France. Nobody was more cunning than her, Mary learned a great many things from her, things that supported her rule here now.   
‘Good.’   
‘You are still not married? Do you at least have a suitor?’ Catherine asked. Mary signed but kept her smile up while walking with her to the table were they offered all kind of treats and food.   
‘No, I don’t.’ She answered honestly.   
‘If England is planning on taking your claim you will wish you had a husband to support your back.’   
‘I have enough allies to back me up.’ She tried to convince Catherine. Her eyes went to James who got approached by a guard, they whispered before leaving the room. Mary looked at them before her eyes shifted back to Catherine. ‘How is France?’   
‘Flourishing.’ She smiled, although it wasn’t a meaningful one.   
‘That doesn’t sound like the truth.’ Mary said, not looking at Catherine but smiling to the guests who enjoyed themselves.   
‘Isn’t that all we queens do, smile and pretend the world is alright while we fight greater battles?’ Catherine asked. Mary looked aside to her, hardly nodding. Yes, that was all they did, minimizing the damage the country sustained. The words kept roaming in her head before her attention float to her brother walking in, he looked like himself, although he hide away his frustration while he walked over to her.   
‘He is here.’ He announced. She knew it.   
‘Who is?’ Catherine asked. Mary gave her glass away to a servant and turned back to her brother.   
‘Bring him in.’   
‘We can contain him until tomorrow.’ James suggested, following her back to her throne.   
‘No, if he so badly wants the attention he can get it.’ She reacted, placing herself in her seat of power. Catherine came to stand aside her, just like she always did when Mary was part of the France court. She looked to the door until the guards pushed it open and let the person in who haunted her thoughts for a whole week. He crawled his way in, the music stopped, the dancing and talking stopped as everybody moved aside to let him pass between the guards.   
‘What is that?’ Catherine asked in disgust. Ivar The Boneless, at least know she understood the source of his name. In black armor he crawled further, something a smug grin joining his lips before he held still and looked up. Her brown eyes contacted with those intense blue once and for a moment they just looked at each other while everybody around him started to whisper. He turned his body, until he sat up, stroking his hand over his braided dark hair. This did nothing for him, being here, among all those people as a cripple.   
‘You wanted to see me?’ He spoke, tilting his head while he observed her even more. James stood aside her with his hand resting on the handle of his sword, ready to cut of whatever treat he formed.   
‘Who is this man?’ Catherine asked. Mary pushed herself up from her throne, holding a hand relaxed before her stomach while the other hangs aside her body.   
‘This is Ivar The Boneless, by what I hear of it he is a leader of a great heathen army.’   
‘He is a pagan?’ Catherine interrupted her. Mary didn’t look to the queen regent of France, she held her eyes on Ivar while she approached him.   
‘He raided three of my villages, killed my people, set houses on fire, left children homeless.’ She followed unusually cold. But it did nothing to him, he just kept looking at her, challenging her. The blue of his eyes like the restless waters she sailed so much.   
‘You have to hear what I have to say.’   
‘I have to do nothing!’ Mary hissed, standing still before him. ‘You come here, burning down my villages, stealing my people, interrupting my feast, thinking you have something to say.’ She began on the calmest tone ever while crouching down, leveling her eyes with his. She should fear the way he looked but it did nothing to her, he just fueled the anger the felt for the past seven days. ‘Do not test my power,’ she said with clenched teeth. ‘and do not tempt my fury.’ She followed in a whisper, warning him. ‘Guards, chain him.’ She commanded. They immediately came into action and Mary watched to the grin spreading over his face. ‘Lock him up, justice will be served tomorrow.’ She announced. The guests praised there queen as the guards pulled Ivar on his arms out. When the doors fell shut she took a deep breath, forcing a smile on her lips to the guests who thanked her. She turned around to her throne and walked over to it again, placing herself on it.   
‘You will want to hear him out Mary.’ James whispered without looking at her. What did James know? Mary looked a little aside, softly nodding before placing her attention back to the feast she hardly enjoyed anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I do a good job mixing those two ... or three together.  
> If there are suggestions or ideas, shoot! ;-)


End file.
